


Sending Home

by arealrowdydirtyboy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, Survival, as in they are forced to become close to eachother before they can get there themselves, backwards slow burn, theyre gonna have to endure big ouches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arealrowdydirtyboy/pseuds/arealrowdydirtyboy
Summary: what if, instead of asking nanika to "send illumi home" back to the zoldyck manor-- hisoka gets in the way so the wish became "send hisoka and illumi far away", except the place they were sent to was the dark continent? what if the only chance they have of survival is to team up? what if their sanity is afflicted by being in the dark continent and killua is wracked with the guilt of having potentially killed his older brother (and hisoka)? a concept turned into a fic.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Sending Home

“I’ll get to the point.” 

Illumi approached Killua who sat holding onto Nanika with calm strides in the dimly lit corridor outside the entrance of the hospital, where Gon lay recovering in the hospital bed from the after effects of Nanika’s powers.

“I'm the one who can effectively and safely use Nanika's power for the Zoldyck family. As it stands, Alluka is no more than a spirit locked in a single room for eternity." 

His quiet footsteps echoed in the expanse of the long, dim hallway as he continued to get closer to Killua.

“But if I control him with you at his side.” The footsteps stopped, and Illumi stood in front of Killua with darkness etched across his face in menacing shadows. “At the very least, I can guarantee his freedom."

“Big brother…”

Killua did not look at Illumi, staring straight ahead of him. 

Tsubone and Amane stood at either side of him with matching somber and tense expressions, not needing to so much as glance at Killua to recognize the exhaustion in his voice, the empty tired quality of it a mix of desperation and hopefulness in the wake of having nearly lost, then saved the person most important to him and in the face of having the only other person in his life he truly loves currently being targeted by his own brother.

Killua embraced Nanika with the memory of Gon’s husk of a nearly decayed body, the silent vow he made to protect the ones he loved, to protect Alluka and Nanika and Gon with his entire being even if there was nothing left. The bright sharpness in gleaming blue eyes deep with the need to protect rose to finally meet Illumi’s dark, empty stare. The radiating blue, a direct contrast to the severity of the dark circles under his tired eyes bore into Illumi and he responded with a tone of righteous finality.

“I will protect Alluka.”

The violet spirals in Illumi’s eyes engulfed the black in them and the corridor was flooded with a sudden wave of dark purple aura. Killua no longer flinched at the heavy feeling of his big brother’s suffocating aura-- not anymore. Not when he held Alluka so close to himself, breathing and alive. Killua only continued to stare at his brother, with narrowed eyes, pressing Alluka closer to himself.

“Nanika, wake up.”

A foreign darkness radiated from Nanika as she rose from her slumber and turned her head towards Illumi. 

“‘Kay.”

The darkness in Illumi’s eyes drowned all the light that entered and the aura in the space around them grew like a visible dark cloud until it became all-encompassing, twisted and spiraling.

“Killu, you need to learn your place.” 

His eyes spiraling with violet broke their contact with Killua and Nanika’s mutual stare and flickered to the side and he spoke, directing his words towards an unknown source behind him, “And apparently, so do you, Hisoka.”

Silence filled the space around them alongside the thick, heady tension the corridor was submerged in, and suddenly Hisoka was in view at the end of the corridor. He had been slowly approaching them using zetsu. 

Illumi turned his head to fully stare Hisoka down. He could feel the coiled tension emanating from Killua behind him as Hisoka continued to walk closer, no longer bothering to hide the loud clicking of his heels against the tile floor.

“I got bored dealing with the weak opponents outside, and figured this is where the action would be, so I decided to follow so I can watch. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Hisoka, I don’t know what your intentions are by being here, but I do not plan on waiting on finding out. Your best choice would be to leave.”

Hisoka’s gaze trailed away from Illumi’s hard stare and he locked eyes with Killua with a smile on his face. “It’s been a while, Killua. How is Gon recovering?”

Killua did not respond besides the guarded narrowing of his eyes pointed at Hisoka, suspicious and alarmed at his unwarranted presence.

“Hisoka, this is your final warning. Leave this matter between brothers. If you so much as move a muscle closer, I will kill you where you stand.”

Hisoka’s eyes were prowlish, pinpricks of darkness hidden behind a smiling mask as his gaze flickered back to Illumi, roamed to Killua, to Nanika in his arms. To the door behind them all that housed Gon, infirm and recovering from near death.

“I will have you know, there is nothing I enjoy more than being a wild card, Illumi.” The heady tension around them became stifling and physically incapacitating even as Illumi moved slowly and calmly to reach for his needles in warning. 

Hisoka met his hard stare with a small twist of a smile, tongue darting out briefly to drag along the inside of his bottom lip. The loud thrumming aura in the room expanded with the creeping cloud of pink and black that emerged out from Hisoka-- the room felt zeroed in on his next words. 

“I wonder how well that will bode for you, when I snatch away Nanika for myself to gain the wrath of every Zoldyck at the same time.”

The tension in the room snapped, and in an almost feverish slow motion trance, only a fraction of a second passed before there was an explosion of movement. Hisoka sprang towards Killua and Nanika with a lustful smile on his lips at the same moment Illumi flung a series of three needles headed straight towards Hisoka’s skull. Tsubone and Amane sprang to life and in less than a blink of an eye were posed in front of Killua and Nanika, ready to defend against the impending card-wielding threat flying towards them.

“Nanika--” She shuffled in his arms as Killua held her tightly, “--Send Illumi and Hisoka far away from here.”

The needles flying towards Hisoka were mere inches from him, he was still caught midair flying at them with a strand of bungee gum between his hands, Tsubone and Amane poised in fighting position, Illumi’s hair caught in a flurry of his own explosive aura. Nanika’s strange dark aura flashed in fulfillment of the wish.

“‘Kay.”

And like a moment of time caught at a standstill, all the movement in the room ended just as soon as it began, and time continued to move forward when a bright glowing light took over the dark intensity that had just existed. In less than a second, the tension in the room disappeared along with the figures of Illumi and Hisoka both. 

In its stead, a heavy uneasiness filled the air.

Back at the Zoldyck manor, Silva, Kikyo, and Milluki watched in horror at the monitor display as they both disappeared without a trace. Any sign that Illumi was there to begin with, completely gone.

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is really short but i just cant get this concept out of my head and wanted to post something bc it was living rent free in my brain and im just trying to study for my midterms but this idea kept nagging at me until i wrote it. (forgive the slow updates, i'll try to jump on this fic as soon as i can // for the meanwhile, take care lovelies, gonna kiss the hisoillu fandom good night)


End file.
